Jakes Fault
by Multiverse0213
Summary: It was all Jake's fault really, but he was fine taking the fall this time


**So this is my first Brooklyn nine-nine fic. I really like the Jake/Amy pairing, so I thought that I would write about them. I have no clue where this story came from. I thought of the chase scene and then I made it up as I went. Then I added the points to anybody who can pick the referenced to doctor who**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Brooklyn –nine-nine. If I did there would have already been some ridiculous plot arc about assassins or something. **

If anybody were to ask Amy what had happened, she would totally say that it was Jake's fault. It really was. He was the one who showed up in the park on her day off. He was the one who accidentally lead the perps to the exact bench that she was sitting on. And finally the whole thing was his idea!

The funny thing was, he was completely ok with it being his fault, because the end result was completely worth any of the blame that was placed on him. In hindsight it was stupid, but you probably want to know what happened.

.

Jake and Amy were running as fast as they could. Even though it was much more risky, it was a lot easier running without the guns strapped to their waists. Jake was running faster, but he didn't want Amy lagging behind. He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him as they kept running along the trails of the wooded park.

"Jake they are catching up," she yelled at him, "We should hide!"

"We don't need to hide," he argued.

"Really because I think that they are the ones with the guns while we are unarmed!"

"Just think about it this way," he said, speeding up his pace, "We are still ahead of them. And we aren't even out of breath yet."

"We need to hide!"

"No we don't."

"Yes we do. If we don't," she chided, "What ever happens to us will be on your head."

"Why my head." He asked looking at her for a second before looking forward so he didn't trip over something.

"You are the one who had to bother me on my day off, while neither of us were armed. And you are the one who has to piss off the people that he arrests to the point where they will try to get revenge!" she yelled, her face turning red from both anger and physical exertion, "So are you going to listen to me and hide or get us both killed?"

"Fine if you want to hide, tell me where we can hide in such an open space Santiago!"

"I don't know," She blurted out, "But anything is better than being chased by armed criminals. What about in a bush or behind a tree."

With those words Jake Peralta formed a plan, a terrible plan, but still it was a plan. He saw that they were near a sharp turn, and that was perfect for this execution. Now all he needed was a little luck. He really needed luck, because this plan was far from fool proof and his and Santiago's acting skills would make or break this.

"OK," he finally said, "I have a plan. It is a bad one, but like you said, it is better than being chased through a park by armed criminals. I need you to trust me and I need you to know that what I am about to do means absolutely nothing."

"What?" she asked before jerked her around the sharp turn and pressed her back up against a tree with his back to the path. They had enough of a lead where the perps most likely didn't see anything that they had just done once they had turned the corner.

This was the moment he was worried about... he figured it was a reasonable enough way to hide. People did this type of stuff in parks all the time. Although usually those people were in committed relationships, and not people who had dumb, childish crushes on their coworkers. But neither of them had time to harp on that right then. _Here goes nothing!_

Jake looked around quickly before pressing his lips to Amy's. She stood there shocked before figuring out that _this_ was his crazy plan to hide them. She decided that like when they were on their "date" the best way to not get found out was most likely to play along.

More shocking than the fact that she hadn't pushed him right off of her, she actually kissed him back. And even more to Jake's surprise she was a pretty good kisser.

What he really wanted to do was forget about what was going on and continue this kiss, but he couldn't afford to lose himself. Not yet anyways. He waited until he heard the distinct sound of boots hitting the gravel go past them. He knew then and there that they were in the clear, but just to be on the safe side, (sure Peralta, what ever helps you sleep at night) he stayed in the position for a second longer before pulling away and looking into Amy's eyes.

"So…" she said, somewhat awkwardly, "You want to tell me that meant nothing to you?"

"Yup." He responded with a silly grin.

"Really?" se asked suspiciously gaining a nod from Jake. "So that is why you kept kissing me after they had run right past us. I mean yes it was a smart plan to hide in plain sight, but it definitely didn't mean nothing."

He chuckled, stating, "this, coming from the girl who kissed back."

"I was just playing along. But I want you to look me in the eyes and say that that kiss meant absolutely nothing."

"That kiss did not mean anything." He said searching her eyes for any form of emotion. He noticed a slight change, but he couldn't have been sure about what that had meant. He could never read Amy Santiago. "That kiss didn't mean anything," he repeated, before adding, "But this one does."

Before Amy even had time to react to what Peralta had just said, he had leaned in and kissed her again. This time it was filled with emotion. He had placed his hands on her hips. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They continued on until they heard a shout of "Get a room!" from a passing jogger, causing Jake to glare at him for a second, before turning back to Amy.

"So where were we before we got so rudely interrupted?" he asked, raising an eyebrow earning a laugh from his partner.

.

So yes the whole thing was Jake's fault. But he didn't really mind taking the blame.


End file.
